


I Got That Summertime Sadness

by LizzyLovesPink



Series: Ship Song Drabbles #1 [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Songfic, missing person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyLovesPink/pseuds/LizzyLovesPink
Summary: Sonia is rescued from the Neo-World Program, but feels as though something is missing.
Relationships: Chiaki Nanami/Sonia Nevermind, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind
Series: Ship Song Drabbles #1 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775767
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	I Got That Summertime Sadness

She couldn’t be. She couldn’t be the traitor, the one sent to observe them, the only one who wasn’t real-

Hajime had already verbally confronted her about it; and thus she had no more fight left. But she couldn’t just leave it at that.

“Chiaki-chan!” Sonia reached out to her, making Chiaki pause from her position near the exit door. “Chiaki-chan...I promise I will let you go, but before you do...one final kiss?”

Chiaki obliged; it wasn’t steamy or saucy or even passionate, just a quick little peck. It still tasted of strawberry, a taste Sonia had grown fond of. A taste that she continued to taste for the next several days.

*

When they were pulled from their pods, Sonia stepped about on wobbly legs; her stance all wrong because her legs were longer, her hips were wider, and her eyes were fainter. She counted only fifteen pods.

But there were only fifteen of them, right? It’s perfectly reasonable to expect fifteen.

She didn’t return to Novoselic, she couldn’t face them after hearing what she had done. Instead she joined the remainder of her classmates in an eternal summer paradise, their memories all restored.

Yet sometimes when Sonia roamed the beach alone, she thought of another hand holding hers, swinging it around a bit. When she drove around in Souda’s car, feet placed firmly on the dashboard, she thought of another person in the back, trying to sleep despite the blasting rock music. When she got her first tattoo on her arm; of a magnolia flower, she thought of another voice there, asking her if that’s what she really wanted. When they all gathered on the beach to celebrate their high-school reunion, she couldn’t shake the feeling that someone was missing. Someone else who deserved to be there, who wasn’t.

Sonia excused herself from the festivities and walked along the beach again, wearing a short but glamorous red dress with her hair done up in a fancy bun, diamonds everywhere, almost like her Despair self. The moon glowed silver on the purple water. Sonia stared down at her reflection, wondering why the dress had a sewn-up rip in the back that was small if she had never worn it before. Indeed, she swore she bought it once years ago but couldn’t fit it so she chose to wear it tonight.

Suddenly, she recalled the hand holding hers again, gently dancing with her in the moonlight, ending the dance with a soft kiss that tasted of strawberries. Her in a glamorous red dress, her in an elegant purple dress. A smile and the promise to always protect her.

“Chiaki-chan...” Sonia’s tears of remembrance were as silver as the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Summertime Sadness by Lana del Rey 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TdrL3QxjyVw


End file.
